


La fin justifie les moyens

by Versolite



Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Gen, Harm to Children, POV Third Person, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [Spoilers fin de cycle 1/tome 5] Comment le Maître des Couteaux voyait les enfants de Fortville





	La fin justifie les moyens

Il s'est arrêté un instant pour laisser son souffle trembler. Une erreur fatale dont ils n'ont pas profité.

Entre ses deux yeux, tout ce qu'il perçoit est d'un noir aux reflets dorés. Mais dans son champ de vision, le couteau qu'il lève d'une main tremblante pour en observer la lame est rouge.

Un rouge brillant, presque irréel, qui frappe ses yeux. Il perçoit l'agitation qu'ils manifestent, de là-haut. Les murmures et sanglots et le cri pathétique de la jeune femme, qui le regarde, les yeux brillants, qui l'insulte et le condamne pour ce qu'il vient de faire.

Ces enfants doivent être fous. Ou redoutablement intelligents, voulant jouer cruellement et finement avec son humeur, abattre sa colère le temps nécessaire pour pouvoir frapper.

Lui aussi tremble. Lui aussi est hors de lui.

La peur, la colère, l'incompréhension. Son esprit flotte sous le doux air de carousel qui berce chaque soir la petite, sous l'analyse immédiate de ce qui l'entoure, sous ses certitudes, aussi. 

S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il avait été occupé ailleurs, le temps bref que lui demande chacune des expéditions qu'il entreprend pour trouver des armes ou de la nourriture ; la porte de la chambre n'aurait pas eu de défense. Elle aurait accueilli le garçon à bras ouverts. Il n'aurait eu qu'à se pencher sur le berceau pour la voir dormir à poings fermés. Lever le marteau au-dessus de la tête minuscule. Ne pas hésiter une seconde, et abattre l'arme. Droit au crâne. La suite est bien trop violente pour être conçue, d'autant plus horrible qu'elle est laissée à son imaginaire seul. Chaque fois qu'il le conçoit, il est pris d'un frémissement.

Alors, la seconde d'hésitation ne persiste pas. Il se dirige vers l'escalier, d'un pas sûr, les battements de son coeur remplissant son cerveau de pulsations de colère. Il saisit la rampe, monte la première marche. Ce sont eux qui ont fait exploser les vitres de la maison ; c'est avec eux qu'était cet enfant armé qui s'est glissé chez lui. C'étaient encore eux qui pointaient cette arme mortelle vers son coeur.

Il a continué d'avancer, à chaque tir, à chaque fois. L'adrénaline aidant, la conscience d'avoir survécu et d'avoir encore une chance de mettre un terme à leurs vies lui faisaient oublier les balles qui éclataient tout autour de lui.

Ils fuient, maintenant. Terroriser de pareils lâches, un jeu d'enfant.

Maintenant qu'il est là, qu'il sait ce qu'ils ont persisté à faire, il n'hésitera plus. Il ne tremblera plus. Il les tuera sans le moindre regret. Il les fera disparaître, et ils ne seront plus une menace pour eux.

Peu importe tous les démons que cet enfer dans lequel on l'a jeté lui enverra ; il a toujours été prêt.

Prêt à se défendre contre la mort. Aussi bien que contre les rires railleurs des autres, que contre les pleurs incompréhensibles de sa mère et la hargne de son père. Cette vie qui fait mal l'a encore frappé, cette fois à un degré qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. En éliminant tous les autres, en effaçant tout, en le laissant faire face à la solitude.

Mais tout ce qui fait mal, il a maintenant pris les armes ; et il le tailladera.


End file.
